This invention relates to a loom for high warp tapestry. More particularly, the invention relates to a loom which assures a uniform and predetermined tension regardless of the type of warp.
One of the most serious problems in creating a tapestry, is the obtaining of a tension in the warp which is high enough, and is constantly uniform. It is well known indeed, that if these conditions are not maintained, the tapestry will not be regular, for example, along its sides. In a standard loom, the upper end and lower end of the warp are usually fixed into loom rollers where sufficient tension is maintained by rotating one or both of the rollers. This is generally satisfactory when making a normal tapestry of uniform thickness. However, when creating tapestries of variable thicknesses, as it is now done in modern craft, it is nearly impossible to maintain uniform tension of the warp to create a work of art which is free of defects in its appearance.
There has been some suggestions to stack the rollers underneath the warp with all kinds of material in order to produce the desired uniform tension. However, this has proved to be troublesome, cumbersome and in most cases, unsatisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,395 makes a suggestion to apply tension to the warp threads by using a flexible resilient assembly which applies tension on the bar retaining the upper warp. However, thus suggestion which may be useful when creating small craft pieces, would not be of great value in working with high warp tapestry because the warp has to be moved lengthwise.